


Professor Laufeyson

by LokixSebstan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Loki would be such a yummy professor, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Multi Chapter, My first fan fic in a while so, Porn With Plot, Professor Loki (Marvel), Professors, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexy Loki, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, lust for the professor, professor/student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixSebstan/pseuds/LokixSebstan
Summary: Loki is the professor of a history class that you are forced to take as a general education class, even though it has nothing to do with your major. It is a night class on a Thursday night, which you despise, however Loki seems to make the lecture a lot more pleasant.





	1. Chapter 1

Much to your dismay, the beginning of the semester has finally arrived. It’s the end of your first week of classes and unfortunately, you have a night class on Thursday night with no class on Fridays. You could’ve had a long weekend every weekend, but no. The university wanted you to take some bullshit History class, that is only offered as a night class on Thursday nights. This class isn’t even related to your major. That’s how they get ya. 

You grasp the metal handle and pull the door open. Despite the fact that you are not excited about this class, you still hope your dismay doesn’t show on your face. You are still a good student who doesn’t want to make the wrong impression. When you open the door to the 60-person lecture room, you’re surprised to see that you’re the first one here. You know that you’re early with class not starting for another 15 minutes, but you thought a couple kinds who were History majors or excited about this class would’ve been here already. You pick a seat towards the right middle end of the classroom leaving the front for die hard History buffs and teachers pets and hoping that the middle is a good enough spot that no one will you judge you for being on Pinterest during class. 

As the clock ticks by, about a handful of classmates file in, some sitting in the very front row, some sitting way behind you, automatically pinning down whether they’ll be paying attention to this class or not. You look forward to people watching throughout the semester to see if you labeled these students correctly or not. It’s now 10 minutes until the class starts and as the door creaks open yet again, you glance up to see who this student is and where they are going to be sitting, a fun new game you’ve started with yourself in classes you don’t care about. But as you glance up and then back down until they take their seat, you find yourself doing a double take at the man whose walked in. He is tall and slender, with ink black hair that falls to his shoulders in a sort of sexy, disheveled way. He is wearing an emerald green button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black dress pants. He is a little over dressed for night class, unless he’s teaching it but what are the odds of this hunk teaching the night class. It’s probably some stuffy old white dude with a straggly beard that’s the history professor. 

You wait for the overdressed hottie to take his seat, when to your surprise, he claims the professors desk up at the front of the classroom by placing his bag down on the table and pulling out notes that he then places on the podium. He then runs his long slender fingers through his silky black hair and tilts his head back, exposing his thin neck and the very top of his chest where he casually has the top button un-buttoned. 

A chill runs down your spine as you realize that this man is indeed your professor of what you thought would have been the world’s most boring class, and you haven’t stopped gawking. You’re relieved at least to know that since you’ve been watching him, you didn’t see him glance up, that is until now. The professor standing partially behind his podium glances around the room surveying his students as more slowly trickle in. That is, until he meets your eyes because you’ve been staring at him. He makes eye contact with you, not letting on that he had felt someone staring for a while. You hold the eye contact for a couple seconds before dropping it to grab your laptop and a pen out of your bag. When you look up, you are uncertain what you’re hoping for, his gaze to still be lingering on you, hoping to make eye contact again, or for his focus to have shifted to another student, easing the burden of making heavy eye contact with the professor.

When you open your computer and look back up, professor hottie is looking down at his computer and trying to get it to hook up to the projector. Maybe you should check the syllabus online to see what his real name is though so you don’t accidentally end up calling him professor hottie to his face. If you thought that eye contact was embarrassing, then calling him that would be drop out worthy. 

It’s time for class to start as you look around to see that the seats really filled up while you were checking out the professor. There is only a couple seats left unfilled, so many people must have chosen to take this class instead of the other university’s History elective options. You pull up your syllabus hoping that since it’s the first class, maybe he’ll go easy on you. But that means less time checking him out, so maybe that’s not what you hope for. All you know is you hope he turns around soon because you’ve only had a front view so far. 

As you open the syllabus document and start to peak at it, you keep glancing up thanking the gods that this is not a major class for you and that you don’t have to try super hard. This professor was going to be a definite distraction. You glance over the important stuff like office hours, and what percentage of your grade tests are worth when you hear someone clear their throat. You look up to find the professor standing in the middle of the room and pushing up is already rolled sleeves while he waits for everyone to look up at him. 

“Hello everyone. I am Professor Laufeyson, your teacher for History and Religion 2010. Hopefully you’re all in the right room.” He speaks with eloquence and confidence, his voice perfectly matching his form. “I’m sorry this happens to be a night class on a Thursday of all nights” he continues, “I know that it is not the preferred time, but it’s all they had available for me for this class, so hopefully you can all manage to stay awake during it” he finishes with a slight smirk. Wow, I never thought I’d like a smirk so much you think to yourself. Hopefully he does that often. 

You listen very carefully as he highlights the major important parts of the syllabus for those that won’t read it just so they can’t say it wasn’t gone over with them before he announces that he will do a short lecture for the first day just introducing the class to the places they are going to cover the histories and religions of. Most of the class will apparently focus on ancient history and religions and by the end of the semester we will reach not present-day America, but around puritan times so we can get a real feel for the history of religions everywhere. He speaks with real passion as though he really cares about ancient Greeks and Quakers and these religions are if they are a part of him. It’s very sweet and genuine how much passion he has for his work, it makes him all the more attractive. And he is incredibly intelligent, and thankfully interesting, because even good looks can bore you when talking about Norse gods. You’ve only been in one class with him and you’re already picking up on the mannerisms that he does while teaching, such as glancing around the room and smiling when he is really into what he is talking about and his affinity for licking his lips. 

The time flashes by and all of the sudden the lecture is over and everyone is packing up their things. You glance at your computer to find very few brief notes that you’ve made about religions and history because even though you listened to every word, you were more listening to how he said those words than anything. Then a thought crosses your mind. If you take okay notes with a few gaps in them, that’s okay, because you can always show up at his office hours for some one on one tutoring. You smirk as you save your notes and pack up your things as well. Most of the students have cleared out before you, you notice as you grab your bag and your coffee and head for the door. Professor Laufeyson is wrapping up packing his things as you reach for the door, you turn around to see if you can sneak a peek of him bending over to get something, but instead you meet his eyes. Being much closer than the previous time you made eye contact, you notice that his eyes are dazzling mix of hazel and aqua. You stare for what your sure is too long but you don’t care because his eyes aren’t just gorgeous, they are also comforting. You look away, ashamed of how long you held his gaze and open the door to leave. You swear you feel eyes on you as you leave, but maybe that’s just your imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter where you finally go to see your sexy professor during his office hours!

Before you know it, midterms are about a week away and you can’t belief how fast time has gone. At this point, you are nursing a full-blown crush on your professor, who you’ve found out throughout class is single and 29 years old. You haven’t worked up the nerve to go visit his office hours yet, but seeing as midterms are a week away and you’re still hazy on somethings, you think that it is best for you to pop in. As you leave the last class before midterms, you plan in your head to go to his office hours on Monday, this way you have plenty of time to study in addition to the time you’ll be spending distracted about the way he sits in his desk or talks or the knick-knacks that are in his office. 

Your weekend rolls by slowly with you taking more Netflix breaks then study breaks for all your midterms coming up. But, for once in your life, you’ve never been so excited about a Monday, of all the days in the week. Finally, you wake up on Monday and instead of getting ready for class in your usual leggings and t-shirt, you decide to be bold and go with jeans that show off your butt a little, just in case. You throw on a cute top and a little makeup, make sure your hair isn’t too frizzy and you grab your stuff to head out. You have a class first, and then it ends in perfect time for you to make it to the beginning of his office hours. 

_____

You tap your foot impatiently, checking the time on your phone repeatedly, wishing that time moved faster so this class could be over. Finally, your released from your educational prison and you bolt for the door. You head over to the History building where Professor Laufeyson’s office is located. While you wait for the elevator, you check your reflection in the doors, hopping you look cute but not so cute that its’s obvious you tried to look good for this meeting. You don’t want it obvious that you have the hots for the professor. Then you think about the fact that he is so attractive, what if there is already half your class up there asking for help. It is the week of midterms, and it can be a confusing class at times, and he is super-hot, so what’s to say you’ll get any alone time with him. 

You push the elevator button four more times in a frenzy and then stop thinking you probably look insane, you’re not trying to be some high maintenance psycho girlfriend without having even dated him or talked to him really. That’s not the kind of girl you are anyways, you’re very down to earth and easy going, you’re just antsy to get him alone and get to hold one conversation with him.

The elevator finally comes and you press the button for the fourth floor. With all the time it took to arrive, you probably could’ve taken the steps, but you didn’t want to be out of breath when you got there and to be honest, you’re lazy. The doors open to a hallway adorned with offices and bulletin boards covered in flyers about classes and clubs, just like every other hallway in the university buildings. That is until you reach his door. Professor Laufeyson’s office is at the end of the hallway with his name on a plaque right outside the door. The door is closed so you’re hoping he doesn’t have another student with him. You knock on the door, also hoping you didn’t read the syllabus wrong and get the days mixed up, but much to your relief, you didn’t as you hear light footsteps and the door opens.

Wow. Does he ever not look good? He’s wearing one of his trademark button downs with the elbows rolled up, this one is white, which makes his eyes pop. He is wearing his black slacks again, which you have found out over time highlight his ass very well. It’s always a good class when he accidentally drops something, you smirk thinking. 

“Ah come in, it’s midterm week, so this is usually the week all the questions come in. Have a seat on the couch over here.” He beckons to the couch on the other side of the desk. It’s a slightly dark office, but it’s nice that it has a couch rather than stiff chairs facing the desk. You sit down on the couch, thankful you wore jeans instead of the skirt you debated and pulled your computer out to get your notes. Much to your surprise, Professor Laufeyson plops down on the couch right next to you, legs crossed and body turned towards yours listening to whatever you have to ask. “I always think it’s easier to explain when I can look at the notes too” he says as if reading your mind. You just nod okay and open the document with your notes. As it’s loading you can feel his eyes on you, searing a hole in your shoulder with his piercing gaze. “You’re going to have to forgive me, I’m horrible with names and there is 50 plus students in the History and Religions class. I do know what class you’re in, I just don’t know what your name is. I should really start learning them.” You blush slightly and tell him your name as you look at your computer and your loading notes. 

You don’t know if you can handle being in such close proximity to your professor, especially not while you’re so distracted. As if your computer knew you needed saving, it had the notes up and ready and you searched for the first highlighted bit you needed explained to you. You angle the computer towards your professor and ask him about what you’ve highlighted. “I know I was paying attention, but I need more of an understanding about the ancient Norse gods,” you tell your professor “You always learn about ancient Greek and Roman gods in grade school, but never about Norse gods, so I guess I just needed more background Professor.” “Oh please, you can call me Loki,” your professor tells you looking over your notes. “I’m not the only one in my family who has an affinity for history, clearly my parents thought I would be a more troublesome child then I was naming me after the god of mischief.” 

Loki. It was so weird to know his first name you thought, and to call him by it, but he insisted. Loki then went on to explain basically everything he knew about Norse gods as you took it in and typed the occasional note. The rest of the questions were a little less explaining and a little more clarifying on subjects, but the time went by fast. Thankfully, no one interrupted you and you did get his entire office hours session to yourself, but before you knew it, it had been two hours. At some point, the conversation had turned from the questions you were asking about class to just pleasant conversation about his education and his trips to places that you were learning about, even to where you wanted to visit. 

You genuinely enjoyed talking to Loki. He wasn’t just an intelligent professor or a super-hot guy, but a gentleman who happened to be very cultured and interesting. Someone you would enjoy spending time with. Too bad he was your professor instead of just some guy you met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and love guys! I'm glad people are liking the story so far! Loki as a professor is one of my favorite types of fanfic's so I decided to write one! There will be another update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that the _____ part is where it goes to a different day because these would be short chapters if I didn't combine it!

A couple days later, you walked out of that midterm with your head held high. You thought you did well, especially thanks to Loki’s tutoring. This class was an elective that you didn’t even need for your career, but you studied your butt off. Loki knew your name now, so when he graded your exam, he was going to know exactly whose it was and you wanted him to be impressed. The time you spent with him lecturing you privately was something you wanted him to know you paid attention too. You would be counting down the days until class met again.

______

 

It had been one week since you took the midterm and you didn’t know if you would be getting it back yet. You knew that you weren’t Loki’s only class, but you were still curious what your grade was. The Monday following the midterm, you turned up at office hours again, this time with a coffee to cure the Monday blues and just to chat. It was supposed to be more of a pop in and out to say thank you for the help, but it ended up with you two sipping coffee on the couch in his office and talking for his whole office hours again. He was quite talkative when you got him going, and he was very interesting to listen to. He had the best stories about travels to Greece, Italy, Norway and more. 

Now, sitting in your unofficial, official assigned seat, you listened to Loki lecture and thought about how you knew him better than the rest of the people in the classroom. How, they were all just students, but you were starting to have a personal connection with him. You knew that it was just your professor casually conversing with you like he probably did every student who visited during office hours, but part of you hopped that was wrong and that there was a special connection. You hopped that he wasn’t telling other students about his time in college and sipping coffee on a couch with him, you wanted that to be your moment, as crazy as that sounded. You wanted him, even though you knew it to be impossible.

You make yourself look up from the blank page of notes on your computer to pay attention to Loki’s lecture. You needed to stop fantasizing about him anyways. Yes, he was crazy hot. And yes, you thought that he enjoyed talking to you. But that doesn’t mean he would risk his job to be with you. That was just a crazy fantasy. Listening intently to Loki’s lecture and trying not to stare at his mouth too much you realize he is on a sidetrack lecture about his trip to Rome. He was telling the class a story about how when he threw a coin in the Trevi Fountain, his aim is so bad, he hit an old man in the eye with the coin. This was a story he told you earlier this week in his office. He even made eye contact with you and winked, knowing you’d heard the story before. You feel a slight blush creep up your cheek from the wink. You were going to lose your mind at some point he was so damn hot. You were trying to be that one casual student who is on a first name basis with the professor, but in the end was that going to work out for you if you didn’t get to fuck him?

The class ended and still no midterm grade back. You pack your stuff up leisurely watching the other students pour out around you, eager to get on with their Thursday nights. You throw your last pen in your bag and bend over to pick it up when you see black loafers standing in front of you. You look up to see that they belong to Loki and you meet his beautiful hazel colored eyes. “I was hoping that on Monday you were thinking of stopping by again during office hours?” He asked you, a slightly hopefully look in his eyes. “Yeah, I can do that, it’s kind of turning into a ritual now” you smirked at him. He smiled in response. “Excellent, I can give you back your midterm then as well. I saw your face when I said I couldn’t give them back tonight. Yours was one of the first that I graded and even though I don’t have them all done, I think I can make an exception for such an eager student” he smirked. That was almost flirting you think and hope. “Thank you! I have half of my midterms back and I’m just really anxious because I studied hard for it” you gush out. 

You don’t know what made you happier; the fact that he invited you to his office hopping to see you again or that you were his “exception” and you were going to be the only one getting your midterm back early. Probably the first one so you sound like less of a dork. It was nice to think that he might be putting you before other students though. a  
“I would say there is no need to worry because you did great, but I don’t want to spoil all the fun in making you wonder what you got. I guess my parents were on par when they named me after the god of mischief after all.” Loki smirked again. You smile with your mouth closed so you don’t giggle obnoxiously or bite your lip. You say goodbye and head for the door, hoping that Monday comes fast.

 

________

 

You’d like to say you spent all weekend relaxing after the midterm craziness and wondering what you got on them, but that would be a lie. Instead, all weekend you wondered what your meeting with Loki would be like. 

You were trying not to get too carried away but before you knew it you were sitting on your couch, ignoring the episode of the Office you had on in favor of what was playing in your head. A fantasy in which you walked into the office and Loki was sitting on the couch waiting for you in your favorite outfit of his. Where he motions for you to come here and when you go to sit down next to him, he pulls you straight down into his lap, leaving you straddling his hips. You look shocked but that instantly changes to arousal when he starts running one hand through your hair and rubbing the top of your back while placing his other hand on your hip. You stare into his glistening eyes and as you open your mouth to ask what’s happening, the hand Loki has running through your hair pushes your head forward to meet his mouth in a kiss. It is a kiss filled with passion. The moment your lips touch you can’t get enough. Your hands that were just sitting by your side run up along his shirt, grabbing the collar and pulling him closer into you. Your chests pressed together as your lips slide along each other. 

That’s usually as far as the fantasy gets before the doorbell rings alerting you that your pizza is here. As you sit and eat you try to keep your mind on your show and off of Monday's meeting. You try to stop fantasying but you can’t help it. You were so happy you had a reason for going back to his office. The reason being that he wanted you there to give you your grade back, but this doesn’t mean you didn’t secretly hope he was going to give you something a lot more satisfying than a grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter is split up into three different days, but they would be really short and awkward chapters alone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some overdue smut!!!

You step out of the elevator on Monday, your heart beating faster than it ever has before. You worked yourself all weekend hoping this meeting would be something other than what it was going to be. You knew you shouldn’t have spent all that time envisioning your clothes being ripped off while you sat on Loki’s desk, him standing in-between your legs, but you really couldn’t stop thinking about it. At best, you knew this meeting would end with the two of you sitting on the couch having talked the whole time, and you having gotten an A on your midterm, but still, your hopes were up. 

You pull at the hem of your shirt hoping that your outfit doesn’t look like you tried super hard. You probably should’ve worn jeans or something not so revealing. As much as you wanted to be exposed in his office, you didn’t know how he felt about it and maybe an almost mini skirt with buttons up the front screamed “I want my professor to rip this off of me” but who knows. You even paired your black skirt with a green top, so that you were wearing his favorite colors, but you didn’t really realize that’s what you had done until you left the house. You also wore booties which is kind of obvious that this outfit wasn’t intended for class, that was trying too much for a 9AM class, but hopefully he didn’t notice.  
You lift your hand to knock on the door when it swings open. Loki is standing there with surprise on his face to see that you’re a couple minutes early. He just so happens to be wearing your favorite pairing of the emerald button down and the black dress pants that visited your fantasies so often this weekend. Hopefully somehow that was a good sign.  
“Hi” Loki breathed out, a little stunned to see you standing outside his office door. “Good morning” you say quietly, “I know I’m a few minutes early, if your busy with something, I can come back in a few or wait out here in the hallway” you rush out. “No no, I’m not doing anything important, come in” Loki says whilst doing an open arm gesture for you to come into the room. 

You take your usual seat on the couch, crossing your legs and getting comfortable. Loki goes to his desk and for a second you think he’s going to sit down there instead of next to you. You get worried that you already scared him off somehow until you see him reach for your midterm and come back to sit on the couch with you.  
Loki takes his seat and like he usually does, he turns his body towards yours and opens your midterm. He covers up the grade so you don’t see it and starts going over something. “You know, I’ve graded a lot of midterms the past couple days and I can easily say that yours was the best one” he smiles looking up at you. “Really? Let me see what I got then” you tease, hoping he’ll bite. “Not yet, I just wanted to congratulate you first before I tell you your grade. You’re really bright.” “Thank you. I studied hard but coming to your office really is what helped the most. I guess maybe I need private tutoring” you chuckle hoping that it comes off playful but flirty. You swear you see something dance through his eyes, implying he’d love nothing more than to privately tutor you, but you might be overthinking things.

Loki continued “Well, I’m glad that I could help you. You did very well on every part of the exam and the essay especially was basically perfect. I graded yours first out of curiosity, but it turns out it ended up being my rubric for the rest of your class.” “And how did they stack up, compared to my test?” You questioned. Loki already said you did the best, but you wanted to hear how smart he thought you were again. “They didn’t even get in the same ball park” Loki smirked as if he was annoyed more people didn’t pay attention to his lectures, but was overwhelmingly proud of how you did. 

“Well, in that case, let’s see the grade that put the rest of my classmates to shame then!” You say, smiling brightly. Loki smiled back and flipped the paper over to show your grade, eyes not straying from your face. Your reaction must have been priceless because Loki started laughing. You know it’s just a midterm but this was a class that you didn’t even want to take and you somehow managed to get a perfect 100 on your midterm, worth 40% of your grade. You know it’s nerdy, but you always strived to do well in school and good grades made you happy, especially when sexy professors were proud of how well you did.

“Oh my god! I seriously don’t think I’ve ever done that well on something in college!” You bounce up and down on the couch showing your excitement. You lean forward to get your paper and end up with Loki’s arms wrapped around you in a hug. You’re surprised, but that is not to say that the hug is unwelcome. You giggle about your grade as you feel his hands loosen on your back, releasing you from the hug. You pull apart, but stay close together, faces about a foot apart. 

“Thank you so much for your help again” you say clutching your midterm. “You’re an amazing professor and I wouldn’t even understand half of what was happening if you didn’t explain it so well in class, and take time out of your day to help me further understand it.” You gush, knowing that you sound like a huge nerd. 

Loki smiles at you and leans in a little closer to fix a stray strand of hair that had fallen towards your eyes in the hugging and bouncing. “Of course” Loki breathes out “Anything for my favorite student.” You gasp slightly from the motion of his hands brushing against your face and the favorite student remark. “Your favorite student?” you ask, “and why is that?” Loki holds eye contact with you as he leans in closer still and says “Because you are the brightest, most intriguing and beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” 

You feel your breath hitch as he says these things to you. Your faces are just mere inches apart now and you can feel his breath on your face. You want so badly to close the gap between the two of you but you don’t know if you should. As if reading your mind, Loki brings his hand back up to your face only to move his hand into your hair and press your mouths together.

Your lips have barely touched and its pure magic. Your mind starts shutting down as you lose yourself in the kiss and drop your exam in favor of running your hands through Loki’s hair. Your lips are firmly pressed against each other as Loki starts moving his lips in hopes of getting you to open yours to allow his tongue entrance.  
You part your lips allowing his tongue to enter and trace the inside of your mouth. Your hands stop running through his hair and decide to just tangle in his hair, pushing his mouth closer to yours. Loki starts pulling away to breathe and you keep your eyes closed savoring the kiss. 

You open your eyes to meet his beautiful lust filled hazel eyes. He stares into your eyes as though he is staring straight into your soul. You feel your cheeks on fire from the attention. Loki continues to stare at you as though he knows everything you’ve desired throughout the semester. The eye contact makes you worried he might be a mind reader, just flipping through every dirty thought you’ve had about him throughout the semester. Every stare when he bent over, every blush when he made eye contact with you, every time you got aroused based on his voice alone. You were so focused on what he might be thinking, you missed what he said.

“What did you say?” You ask staring into his eyes. “I said, I have waited for this since the second I laid eyes on you.” He whispered, his hazel eyes continuing to pierce yours. You feel yourself blush even harder as you bite your lip. “I want you so bad…especially when you do that.” Loki murmured, staring at your lips and licking his own. Your breath hitched again as you realized that it wasn’t a one time kiss that he would later view as a mistake. Loki was into you and wanted you.

Loki inched his face closer again, going in for a second kiss. This time, you moved your hands down from his hair to the collar of his shirt, pulling him in even closer. As your lips slid along with his, you feel his hand come to rest on your hip while the other one tangles in your hair again to pull you in closer. Loki’s tongue enters your mouth again as you let out a slight moan. This causes Loki to grip your hip tighter and push your head closer still to his mouth. You feel your arousal growing and decide that you need Loki much closer than he is now. You change your position swinging your leg up over his lap and straddling him. You feel Loki gasp slightly into your mouth at this change as he moves his hand up from your hip to your back to hold you firmly against him. 

As you pull away to breathe Loki takes the opportunity to move his attention to your neck. He starts planting light kisses from right under your ear all the way down to the base of your shoulder. You angle your neck to give Loki better access as you let out a breathy moan. You feel Loki smile against your throat as he starts sucking, hoping to get more sounds out of you. He sucks and licks down your neck to the base of your shoulder and bites causing you to moan loudly.

Loki licked back up your neck to your ear and started nibbling while his hands slide around your back before being planted firmly on your ass. He bites the top of your neck under your ear as he lightly squeezes your ass. You are letting out little moans with every little bite he gives your neck, surely leaving bruises that you can’t bring yourself to care about.  
You wrap your arms around Loki’s shoulders and start grinding your hips into his. You can feel his hard cock pressed against your thigh. Hands entangled in Loki’s hair still you pull him back from your neck bringing your lips to meet his. 

“I’ve seen you, you know.” Loki murmured against your lips. “What?” you breathe out confused. Loki, moving his mouth back up to your ear, nudging his nose against it to whisper “I’ve seen you staring.” He continues breathing against your ear before continuing in his silky, lust filled voice. “I notice when you stare at me in class. The way you blush when I look into your eyes. The way your breath hitches when I sit close to you. The way you stare longingly at me. I know you want me. I’ve known this whole semester.” Loki kisses under your ear again as you sit there in shock. 

“H-How did you know?” You stutter, both turned on and confused. “Did you think you were being discrete love?” He asks with a smile in his voice as he begins sensually stroking your back and tracing patterns on it. 

“Every time I lecture, you bite your lip as if my voice alone could get you over the edge.” You let out a slight gasp as he says this. “And believe me, I notice when you stare at me and bite your lip.” Loki mumbles looking straight into your eyes now. “You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to call you to the front of the room just to sit you on my desk and ravage you for that.” You feel yourself grow more and more aroused with his confessions. 

“You’ve known this whole time?” You muttered holding eye contact and trying to feel brave to get an answer. “Yes” Loki breathed out “I tried to not pay attention and distance myself, but, then you came to my office and sat here and bit your lip and while I helped you and I couldn’t stand it anymore.” Loki looked down at your lips and continued “I thought if she doesn’t stop biting her lip, I’m going to have to bite it for her.” Loki bit his own lip staring at yours and you noticed you were currently biting your lips and this was why he was staring. “Clearly you have a thing for that?” You said smirking. “God yes” Loki breathed leaning in to kiss you passionately. This time he actually did bite your lip, hard. You moaned as his hands found your hips again. 

You grinded your hips into his again, feeling his arousal as his squeezed your hips and sucked and bit your lips. “You have no idea how hard it’s been to have these one on one meetings with you” Loki mumbles against your lips. “Why is that?” You ask, moving down to kiss and suck his neck. “Because I wanted you, and I knew I shouldn’t. I still want you” Loki says as he grinds up against you and moans as you lick his neck. “You have no idea all the things I’ve wanted to do to you, in this very office.” He breathes out, his head leaning back against the back of the couch as you return the favor sucking his neck. You moan thinking of the same fantasies you’ve had about the two of you in his office. “I think I might know what you mean, professor” you add just to see his reaction. 

Loki groaned as he snakes his hands under your ass again to lift you and put you down on his desk a few feet away. He wraps his hand in your hair again, crashing your lips together and pulling on your bottom lip. You lean into the kiss and rake your hands through his hair and wrap your legs around him, pulling him closer so you are pressed flush together. You moan at the feeling of his hard cock against you and you grind into him hoping to get some satisfaction for the arousal between your own legs.

Loki’s hands move from your hair down your back rubbing it sensually as he reaches the hem of your shirt pulling it up. He pulls back from the kiss, looking into your eyes as you nod consent. He peels your shirt off before looking down and admiring your chest. You feel a little self-conscious until he smiles and looks up at you. “I’ve spent a lot of time trying to imagine what was under these clothes, dare I say, you are a goddess.” You moan at the thought of him fantasizing about you as he reaches to unclasp your bra and admire you further. You start unbuttoning the emerald shirt you love on him, letting it slip off his shoulders, revealing his strong and toned chest.

Loki tilts your head up from looking at his chest to meet his eyes again. “Tell me what you want” he says his raspy, sultry voice. “You” you tell him, biting your lip. “Professor” you add. That was all it took for Loki to roll his head back and groan as he undid his belt and took off his dress pants. He stood there in his black briefs, his hard cock straining against the fabric. He leaned back in, taking your lips in a passionate kiss while his hands slid up your skirt. You gasp with every inch his fingers move up. “I knew I made a good choice wearing a skirt today” you said smirking at Loki. 

Loki looked at you with his lust clouded eyes. “Did you wear this skirt just to tempt me?” he whispered, his hands sliding out from under your skirt to take it off. “The thought crossed my mind, but I didn’t know it would work” you smirked. “I spent a lot of my weekend fantasizing about this meeting and I did not think it would go like this.” “You fantasized about this meeting?” Loki said looking into your eyes as he slowly undid every button on the front of your skirt. 

“Yes” you whisper. “And what did you think about?” Loki asked. Every button he undid slowly was torture. You wanted him to just rip the skirt off and fill you with his cock right on his desk. “I-I thought about you, ripping my clothes off and fucking me, right here on this desk” you said looking into his eyes and biting your lip. “I thought about you taking me on the couch, on your desk, and even letting me ride you in your chair” you said wrapping your legs around him tighter, pulling him closer to your clit. 

Loki moaned at the thought. “Is that what you want me to do to you?” Loki groaned, looking up and down your body, admiring the sight. “Please” you moaned out. “Tell me exactly what you want” Loki rasped, undoing the final button of your skirt and throwing it to the ground with the rest of your clothes and shoes. He took this opportunity to run his hands up and down your body. Scrapping over your back, running up your thighs and grazing over your chest. 

You moaned his name at the sensation. “Tell me what you want” Loki said with more authority as he moved his mouth to your breast. “I-I want you to fuck me. Please.” You begged as he started licking and massaging your breast. “God” you moan, arching into Loki’s touch and throwing your head back. “I’m afraid he’s not here, it’s just me pet” Loki mutters with confidence against your nipple before swirling his tongue around it.

You let out a breathy laugh before you gasp feeling Loki’s lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking, while his hands run down your body to your panties. Loki slips them off easily as he switches his mouths attention to your other nipple. 

Your legs wrapped around Loki again, you feel his hard length through his underwear pressed right against your undressed center. You try to grind your hips against Loki’s, but his hand stops you as it slides up your thigh to your center. You let out a mix between a gasp and moan as he slides a finger into you. Loki moans as his finger moves deeper inside you. “I’ve barely touched you and your absolutely drenched” Loki purred as he smiled at you wickedly as he added a second finger. 

At this point you could barely see straight you were so turned on. You arch back on his fingers, trying to get them to go deeper and harder. Your breathing coming out ragged as you try to fuck yourself on Loki’s fingers. “Please Loki” you beg. “Please what?” He smiles knowing exactly what you want but wanting to hear you say it. “Please Loki…Please, please take me. I want you” you moan out, trying harder to ride his fingers. Loki smirks before removing his fingers from you making you groan at the loss of touch. He takes a small step away from the desk to remove his own undergarment. Pulling his underwear down, his hard cock springs free, showing that he is just as ready as you are. 

Stepping back to you, he embraces you in a passionate kiss while laying you down on his desk and climbing on top of you. Loki slides folders and papers off the desk with urgency while you lie back, waiting for him. “You’ll have to forgive the mess” Loki says kissing down your neck and chest, “If I knew that this is how we’d be spending the morning, I would’ve cleaned my desk off.” You went to reply but before you could, Loki had slipped his fingers inside you again, making you moan loudly. 

“I would’ve never thought this is how I’d be spending more morning” you stutter out honestly trying to get coherent words out. You start biting your lower lip stifling the moans coming from Loki fingering you. Loki removes his fingers from you again, licking them clean before lining himself up to your entrance when he notices that you’re biting your lip. “God, that drives me crazy” Loki breathes out staring at you. You’re breathing heavy and your eyes clouded with lust. You bite your lip harder, hoping it means he’ll fuck you faster. “Please, fuck me” you beg. “I need you, professor.” 

That’s all it takes for Loki to enter you in one swift motion, making you cry out in pleasure and shock all at once. Loki smirks at you as he lets you adjust to his length before pulling out and thrusting back into you. Loki sinks into you again and again making you wither beneath him. You reach your hands up into Loki’s hair pulling your faces together and kissing him passionately as he plunges into you. Loki’s thrusts come harder and harder leaving you shuddering for him until he finally hits your core.

You arch your back into him and deeply moan his name as he fucks you. “Har-Harder” you stutter out through moans. Loki takes you harder and faster as you beg him to.  
You’re still in shock that your professor is fucking you on the table of his office but that doesn’t stop you from begging desperately for him to go faster and harder. “Faster Loki” you struggle out arching up into him. Loki is kissing your chest and raking his teeth across your nipples as he repeatedly hits your core hard and fast. You grip the edge of his desk as Loki continues to push into. 

Loki looks up from your chest to see you biting your lip and moaning his name. This causes him to grab your hips and roll over so that you are on top of him, riding him on his desk. The sensation is amazing as you feel Loki fill you even deeper from this angle. You grip the top of the desk with both hands behind Loki’s head while you grind your hips down onto Loki’s hard length inside you. Loki fills you up with every thrust as you bounce up and down on his cock. Now Loki is biting his lip and appreciating the view of you on his dick. 

You move faster and faster towards your own release as Loki raises his hips for his cock to hit your center over and over. You moan out Loki’s name and other incoherent thoughts as you get closer and closer. You close your eyes the closer you get to the edge, when Loki moves his hand onto your hip and the other into your hair, pulling your face down to his while you grind him. 

“Open your eyes love, I want to see you come undone for me.” Loki groaning that while staring into your eyes and hitting your core faster and faster was enough to make your body clench and release, making you orgasm harder than you ever had before. You gasp and moan Loki’s name loudly as you came hard, gripping the ends of his desk for dear life. As you ride out your orgasm Loki continues to hit you deep in your core searching for his own release. 

Recovering from your own earth shattering orgasm you lean your face down to his ear and whisper “come for me, professor.” This causes Loki to grip your hips so hard you think you’ll have bruises and his head rolls back on the desk moaning your name. 

Loki recovers from his orgasm, breathing hard while he traces circles on your thighs. You stare into his eyes as you struggle to catch your breath as well. You look down his hard, lean body noticing that you two are entangled together trying to regulate your breathing after amazing sex. You definitely did not think that this was how you were going to be spending your meeting with your professor, that’s for sure. 

Loki goes to change his position and pull out of you. You start to wonder, despite what he told you if this was all just fun sex and nothing else. If your professor just saw you as a hot student and wanted to check off doing someone on his desk. That is until he keeps staring at you like you missed something. 

“Sorry what did you say?” You ask, trying to pay attention and get out of your own mind. “I asked if you would be interested in going for coffee or dinner? To get to know each other better?” “I would love to” you said as you felt a blush spread across your cheeks. “So this wasn’t just like a one time thing then? Right?” You ask hesitantly, just double checking.

Loki smirked and leaned in close, his breath fanning your face. “Absolutely not. I intend to have you screaming my name multiple days a week, love.” You gasped as Loki’s smirk widened and he handed you your clothes to get dressed. “Plus, I did say you were my favorite student, I wasn’t joking. I’d love to get to know you better.” Your blush deepened and you smiled at him as you got dressed. 

Once you got dressed, Loki put his number in your phone with the promise that you’ll come to his office hours every week and that you two will be going on a date soon. As you went to exit Loki’s office, he grabbed you by the hips and pushed you against the door, kissing you passionately. You were left panting as he smirked and opened the door for you. You walked back to your place very satisfied that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki fucks you in his office again. So basically just more smut.

It had been one week since the wild afternoon you spent panting on your professor’s desk. The two of you had exchanged text messages a couple of times but with busy schedules, you hadn’t seen each other since then with the exception of class. But that was about to change because it was finally Monday, meaning office hours day. 

It’s hilarious to you that Mondays used to be the worst day of the week. You had the weekend off and now it was back to being up early and doing productive things. However, Mondays to you now held a whole new meaning. You got to see your sexy professor Loki. Hopefully in the same sense that you got to see him last week too.

You exit the elevator and walk up to Professor Laufeysons door like your new usual Monday routine. You notice that door is cracked open unlike usual and you open it further to see that unfortunately, he has another student with him. 

You know that Loki has other students that he must help as well, especially during his office hours of when he’s available to do exactly that. However, this doesn’t mean you can stop the frown that covers your face when you see he can’t give you the attention you want right now.

Loki looks up from his desk and spots you when you push the door open more. His sparkling sea foam eyes lock with yours and he smirks. “I’m so sorry, I forgot I had another meeting at the same time” Loki spoke to the other student that sat on the couch by themselves. You were grateful that Loki wasn’t sitting on the couch with them. You realize now that it’s possible that he might not sit that close to all of his students. 

“I gave you your midterm back and we went over enough that I hope you have a better understanding. Do you need help with anything else?” Loki asked the girl as she stood up and slid her midterm in her backpack. “No. Thank you.” She smiled politely at the professor and made a slight smirk at you when she left as if you should be jealous of her alone time with the professor. As if.

You walk into his office all the way and set your bag down. “Shut the door behind you if you don’t mind” Loki says from his seat, his deep eyes meeting yours. You nod and close the door behind you. “And lock it to while you’re there love.” Loki mutters. You shiver as you lock the door ensuring that no one walks in on what you hope is about to happen.  
You turn around to face Loki and see that he is staring at you with the sexiest smirk you’ve ever seen and lust in his eyes. His eyes rake over your body as he licks his lips and leans back in his chair slightly appreciating his view. You feel your face grow hot and your arousal grow from his actions. Loki’s eyes connected with yours as he beckoned you over with his fingers. You bit your lip and walked over to where he sat, relaxed and slightly reclined in his chair.

As soon as you stood in front of the professor he grabbed your hips and pulled you down hard into his lap. You gasped at the sudden movement and Loki took advantage of this pushing your lips together and slipping his tongue in. Because of how Loki pulled you down, your legs loosely straddled his lap as his lean fingers held your hips tight. 

“I thought about doing this all week” Loki breathed out against your ear, running his fingers lightly up and down your exposed thighs. You were really glad you went with a sundress even though the weather might not have been super appropriate for it. Loki started lightly kissing and nipping up and down your neck causing your breath to hitch. 

Loki’s feather light movements were driving you insane with desire already and he was barely touching you. “You thought about this all week?” You got out the best you could considering his light touches. 

“Yes” Loki practically hissed in your ear as his hands went back to your hips to lightly grab them as he bit the base of your neck. You moaned leaning your head back to expose more neck for your professor to bite and nip. “That’s exactly why. Those noises you make. They drive me crazy.” Loki breathed in your ear again moving his lean hands to massage your lower back. 

“Did you know that in class, you have the habit of not just biting your lip how I like, but also licking your lips and occasionally biting your pens.” Loki whispered. Your face grew red hearing that he had noticed these things. “If you do that one more time in class, I’m going to have to give you something else to entertain your mouth.” Loki said while finally grinding his hips into yours. You moaned at the feeling of his hard length in his pants rubbing against you.

“I don’t bite my lip on purpose, but I think now I might have to, professor.” You mutter looking at him and biting your lip hoping to get a rise out of him. That’s exactly what you get when Loki growls at you and brings a hand up to your hair to push your faces together in a heated kiss. 

It’s a long and passionate kiss that is filled with tongue and occasional moments of clashing teeth. There is a fight for dominance until Loki’s other hand not in your hair starts running up your thigh again. Except this time, his elegant fingers don’t stop at the hem of your dress. 

Loki’s fingers slip under your dress and continue their journey upwards until they reach your lacy underwear. The two of you broke apart for air, forwards pressed together breathing. “Open your eyes love.” Professor Laufeyson said, lightly petting over the part of your hip where your underwear sat. You open your eyes to stare into his. His eyes are filled to the brim with desire and it turns you on even more knowing that you do that to him.

Your thought process about how hot it is that your professor wants you doesn’t last long as you get distracted at the feeling of Loki’s fingers slipping under the lace of your panties. His fingers trace your hip under the lace all the way to exactly where you want them to be. You maintain eye contact with Loki until his middle finger traces downward over your slit. Your eyes fluttered closed and you let out a light breathy moan at the feeling. 

“You’re practically dripping” Loki whispered in your ear slipping his middle finger into you and curling it just right. You opened your eyes and stared right into your professors while you bit your lip and ground your hips down onto his finger. “Mhm, I can’t take it anymore pet. I was going to deliciously torture you and make you beg for me, but I’ve waited all week for this and can’t seem to wait anymore.”

“That’s a shame, I was this close to begging too.” You lean in and whisper seeing if it’ll get him to fuck you faster. Professor Laufeyson smirked and stared at you with his lust blown eyes. “Just for that, I’m going to take you right in this chair.” You smirked and bit your lip at the thought. “Promise?” You whispered, feeling really confident and sexy today.

Loki looked at you with surprise and nodded as he leaned in to kiss you passionately again. Your hands left his shoulders and tangled in his sleek inky hair, bringing his face closer to yours, allowing you to explore each other’s mouths deeper. Loki left one of his hands tangled in your hair, pressing you forward as well while the other hand moved up your chest to massage your breast. You were gasping and grinding your hips against his when you decided you had way too many clothes on. 

You pulled your hands out of Loki’s silky hair and ran your hands down to his shirt. Many times you’d imagined unbuttoning his shirt slowly exposing his skin and kissing and biting every inch. But today you needed him so bad you practically ripped the buttons off his shirt to get skin on skin contact.

Loki had the same thought about reducing the clothing between you, after you made quick work of his shirt he stripped you of your dress in record time. You reached for Loki’s belt and zipper of his pants between frantic kisses. With Loki’s belt undone and his pants unzipped, you got off Loki momentarily to let him slip his pants far enough down for you to get what you wanted. You slipped your panties off and climbed back into Loki’s lap. 

The two of you stared into each other’s eyes as Loki ran his hands through your hair. His nimble fingers lightly scratched down your back and unhooked your bra, leaving you both naked in his office. He leaned forward, kissing your collar bone and down to your breast, scrapping them both with his teeth before he brought his mouth back to kiss you as he lined up with your entrance.

With one powerful thrust Loki was buried in you to the hilt. Your head fell back with a moan at the feeling of being filled by your sexy professor. Loki tangled a hand in your hair and the other gripped your hip strong so that he could guide you on his hard cock. 

Adjusted to his large size, you started to move. You rose up getting Loki almost completely out of you before you slammed back down. The thought of riding your professor in his office on his chair was just as hot as the actual action you thought as you moved your hips back and forth on Loki’s cock. 

You were panting and moaning with each movement while Loki let out breathy grunts beneath you. His strong and lean hands guiding your movements on his dick. Loki’s lithe body was pushed flush against yours making your entire body tingle. 

You move faster and faster towards your orgasm as Loki raises his hips for his cock to hit your center over and over while you ride him even harder. Your hips grind together as your kisses get shorter and filled with more teeth clashing. Soon the two of you aren’t kissing at all, just panting and breathing while your lips ghost over each other. 

Loki’s thrusts are getting sporadic as does you grinding down on him the closer you get. You’ve lost count over how many times you’ve moaned your professors name and other words of praise. Loki’s grip on your hips is so tight you think and somewhat hope it’ll leave a bruise. You grind your hips harder and are practically bouncing in Loki’s lap when Loki brings his mouth to your ear and whispers in his lust filled, husky voice “come for me, pet.” 

You scream out Loki’s name with one final hit to your core, not caring about who may have heard you. You orgasm makes your whole body clench and soar. Loki follows right after you, squeezing your hips even harder and groaning your name out. 

As the two of you come down from your release you look at each other and smile. It doesn’t feel like Loki is your professor or some guy you haven’t known for a very long time, it feels like someone you’ve known your whole life and might fall in love with. 

Your breathing evens out and you get out of the chair and off Loki’s lap to get your clothes back on when Loki grabs your wrist and pulls you back to him and plants a passionate kiss on your lips. “I wasn’t kidding about taking you out love. How does this Friday work?” You smile and nod and can’t help but feel incredibly giddy about the upcoming date, but that could also be because of the amazing sex you just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more smut! I don't know how long this story will go, but I promise at least a little more smut!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction is a really long time and my first one on this site so bare with me. This is the first chapter while I decide where I want this story to go, but the fun smut part should be up in a couple days!!


End file.
